Sweet Carolina
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Carolina finds herself facing words which she never expected to come to pass, and Ben finds getting home after being shangai'd isn't as easy as he'd thought it would be. Rating, and category, may change.
1. Helping a stranger

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Authoress note: Doing this pretty much due to a comment made to me. So, I took a break from my own project, Also I got the name of Limbo off one of the episodes, and kind of mixed different ideas from bits of pieces of it, and other episodes.

Short Opening Scene

"Fredrick, you old Sea Dog!" Ben shouted for joy only to find himself falling full force into darkness…..

Scene 1

The wind was blowing hard and it was all Ben could do to keep his coat closed, and his hat on. The past year had been sheer torment. It had been nothing but a total shock to find he'd been shanghaied, and the deal for his services made by one he thought to be a friend.

"How did my sons take it? Is the Ponderosa still intact? That was just one question among many that he'd asked himself over the twelve months at sea. He'd considered it nothing short of a miracle he'd not only survived the ordeal, but had escaped a second attempt at the same thing. He'd managed to get back to Nevada, only to be injured in a fall from his horse. And now the world was doing its best to whirl the ground around in circles beneath his feet.

Ben may not have been able to focus on anything other than managing to walk, but Carolina, the woman who had found him, had no such issues. Hurrying over to the fellow she'd seen fall, Carolina hollered for her eleven- year- old son to help her get the man into the house, and upstairs. The two got Ben into the house and up into one of the spare rooms.

"Have your sister fetch some water." Carolina spoke to her son as she pulled off Ben's shoes, and socks, before covering him with a heavy wool blanket.

"Yes, mother." The youth ran out the door hollering for his twin sister to get some water for their Ma.

The young gal may have been doing as she'd been told but all Ben saw was fog, fog, and more fog. The Nevadan rancher fought to push it away, only to have faces of seamen with rugged faces, and creviced skin, and hardened souls jump out of him laughing heinously. Turning around he tried to get away only to have a mop shoved in his hands with orders to 'swab the deck'.

"I'm not a seamen, I'm a rancher." Ben mumbled over and over. "Name's Ben Cartwright. Sons….three…" Carolina felt every nerve in her bolt a million times as the man mumbled those words.

Carolina bit her lip, with a thousand thoughts flying across her mind, but managed to pull it together when her daughter came in with a basin of water. "Thanks, I think you need to go be with your brother."

"But I want to help." The young girl frowned only to be sent a stern glare from her mother. That being the case, she went ahead and did as she was told.

The small hallway was deserted as the young girl stepped into it. Her brother stood at the bottom of the steps when she appeared. "Who is he?" the young man asked.

"I don't know, Mamma wasn't saying, she just ordered me out." The auburn child sat at the bottom of the steps.

"That only means she's probably taking the man's shirt off to check for any cuts, or bullet wounds which he may have, and doesn't want you seeing them." He put his arms around his sister. "Come on, Elizabeth; let's go gather eggs for breakfast."


	2. Karma comes around

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

_Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with bits of a couple of episodes I've seen._

**Scene 2**

Adam's face, along with his brother's, popped into view. At first only Joe could be seen, and he was scouring Chinatown looking for his father, and then Adam and Hoss appeared. All were on horses, looking for their father. Ben tried to holler at them, but they could not hear him.

"Sons…need sons….letter….Ponderosa….Virginia City." Ben tossed and turned as if he were throwing off some invisible chains holding him down.

"Easy does it, Mr. Cartwright. I'll send a letter, and I'm sure your boys are fine." "_Which is more than I can say for myself when you snap out of this"_ she added the silent comment to herself. Carolina dreaded having to face the man. In fact, she found herself repeating more than once, "We weren't ever supposed to meet. I was supposed to be out of this place before you ever set foot in this area. What are you doing this far north anyway? Why did you mutter you weren't a seaman? Anyone in the ranching business knows your name."

Carolina's mind would have continued throwing out questions, but she forced it to concentrate on bandaging the man's head up, not to mention wrapping up his ribs, as she was sure few were cracked. The sounds of a horse approaching got Carolina downstairs and out the door in a heartbeat.

The sun was up, but cried out in protest when it had to look upon Johnny Lange. The man's suit was sharp and crisp, his horse the finest money could buy, and his manners "perfect", if you ignored his dark cold eyes and only saw the smile on his face. "I came to ask you to the dance tonight."

"And I already gave you my answer." Carolina wasn't eager for him to know who was laying in her spare room; however, since the children had been home instead of with their grandparents, where they were supposed to have stayed for another week, ugh, what a tangled mess she'd woven. "My husband just arrived home this morning, but he's been injured in a fall from his horse. I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly leave."

"Come on Carolina, do you really expect anyone to believe you've married Benjamin Cartwright? Ten to one he doesn't even know you exist." John's eyes turned colder.

"_You're right, but he will"_. Carolina kept those words and the added thought of "_Then he'll kill me, or at least give me a very hard wallop"_ to herself. "Go back to town, Johnny; there are plenty of women in Limbo willing to be seen with you at the dance." Thank heavens her story, which had been spread around town, would at least stay in tac long enough for her to defend herself to the man upstairs first. Maybe, he'd at least understand and forgive her. The town's people? No way, they were number one hypocrites.

"Have it your way, but I still say time will show all the holes in that crazy story of yours." As far as she was concerned, John's voice showed his true feelings which showed he was only interested in the house and property it sat on.

A bird cawed in the air as if to celebrate the man leaving, and Carolina turned to go back in the house only to have two set of very round eyes looking at her. "That man is our new Pa?" and "Why didn't you tell us?" were and a thousand other questions started flying her way.

"Now, Benny and Beth..." Grrr, even their names were reminding her of the man she wasn't supposed to have ever met. "….quit all the questions for now. Please, help clean the house while I check on Mi…your Pa." Boy, was Mr. Cartwright going to feel like tanning her hide for allowing her children to believe the lie. What choice did she have though? Children had a habit of repeating things, and who knew if they'd have more company before the man woke up or not. Maybe, if she was lucky, he'd be generous and leave a layer of skin between her clothing and bones.


	3. Letter

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

_Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with bits of a couple of episodes I've seen_

**_Sweet Carolina_**

**_(Letter)_**

**Scene 3**

The Ponderosa's main house had been empty all morning and most of the afternoon. The Cartwright men had been out mending fences, feeding cattle, and a half-dozen other things which were required to keep the ranch going. Hoss had fought his mouth when a hammer had slipped and hit his thumb. The words would have flown right and left only a neighbor and his wife had shown up.

The neighbor's wife had politely ignored the Adam's slip when a hammer had hit his hand, and Little Joe had hit his foot against a two-by four that was supposed to have been moved.

"We'll see you later." The couple had then driven off while the boys finished up their chores.

"I sure Hop Sing has a snack ready." As usual, Hoss insisted lunch had been too far away; even though it'd only been two hours.

"I don't care what he has; I just want to sit down." Little Joe had been running since his feet hit the floor at five a.m. Anything looked better than walking or riding a saddle.

The two boys kept their chattering up until they walked in and saw Adam sitting in 'his' chair, with legs crossed and holding an open letter. Confusion, anger, happiness, and a dozen other emotions were flying across his face.

"What's up, Adam?" Little Joe asked not sure he wanted to hear whatever was in the letter.

"Ya, big brother, what's got ya all up knots?" Hoss hoped whatever the thing was it wasn't as bad as losing their Pa last year.

"Either the best news around or the sickest joke on earth," Adam wanted to believe the first, but his logical side was saying it was impossible.

"So, read the letter." Both of Adam's brothers kicked the thought of food aside and demanded on hearing the paper's contents.

"Dear Adam, Hoss, and, or Little Joe…" Adam began reading unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. "…your father was shanghaied last year, but he's has managed to make it back to Northern Nevada…."

"What? Pa's alive? " Little Joe started to shout excitedly, only to cork it when he saw Adam shoot a glare his way.

"Let me finish, will you?" Adam spoke with thick chastisement in his voice; Little Joe concurred and shut his mouth. "Unfortunately, he cannot travel at this time due to injuries sustained from being hit in the head by a branch…" Again Joe started to move only to be barked at by Adam to stay put, he wasn't finished yet. "..I suspect he was thrown too as there is some damage to his leg. Rest assured he is no danger of dying." Adam paused but kept his eyes on the letter.

"Is that all the letter says?" Hoss ventured to softly ask, as he had no desire to have his head on a platter if it wasn't.

"No." Adam spoke as Hop Sing entered the dining room.

"What it say?" Hop Sing loved the idea of Ben being alive, though he was worried when he heard Ben had been injured. The china man was also curious as to what other content the letter may hold.

Adam read again, "…I can't explain right now, but people up here think your father and I are married. Please go along with it until we get down there. I promise we; my children and I, will quietly get out of your lives without fuss and fanfare once your father is back safely. P.S. Any questions you have your father and I will answer upon our arrival." The letter was signed Carolina, and the envelope held the full name of Carolina M. Cartwright.

"That's insane; it has to be some sick joke." Little Joe had went from being thrilled at the idea of his father being alive to being convinced it was just some strange woman bent on getting into their lives to grab whatever money she could.

"Maybe, doesn't really matter though. Either way we stay put," Adam paused as he thought for a few extra minutes, "and for now, if asked, Pa has remarried." Adam stood firm, not explaining his reasoning to anyone in the room before standing and heading up the stairs. How could he? He didn't fully understand the strong impression he was receiving from some unseen force, one that directed him to hold off on any kind of judgment.


	4. Ben wakes Up

**Sweet Carolina**

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

_Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with bits of a couple of episodes I've seen _

**Sweet Carolina**

**Ben wakes up**

**Scene 4**

"Careful, don't want you go damaging yourself any more than you already are." Carolina helped Ben lean up before fluffing up the pillows behind him, and readjusting them so that the he could sit up.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Ben remembered being shanghaied, the branch and being thrown from his horse but, for the life of him, he couldn't remember past that.

"My name's Carolina Mallory and you're on the outskirts of Limbo." Carolina couldn't help but laugh at Ben's comically lifted eyebrow that shouted 'You've got to be kidding me'. Nonetheless, he was able to ask how he'd gotten in her house without hesitation.

"I saw you stumbling about and had my son help me get you upstairs." Carolina couldn't help but wring her hands as she knew things had to be told now rather than to wait, but heaven help her, she was a nervous wreck.

"What's wrong?" Ben was as curious as any stray cat Hoss could find as to what was making the woman so uncomfortable.

"Well, you see…people in this town have been told…." Carolina took a deep breath and fought against pacing every inch of the floor, though her eyes might as well have been doing exactly that. It was only her unexpected patient's prodding that got her to hurry and tell him what she'd told Mr. Lange just the other day.

"You're husband?" Ben wondered what he'd fallen into. "Why would you tell him that?"

"He claims to want to marry me. He started pressuring me real hard about six weeks ago too. I panicked , wasn't sure what to do. An then… well, then something occurred which hasn't happened in years popped up again. " The woman still thought herself half crazy.

"And that was?" Ben asked, instinctively knew Carolina wasn't making anything up.

"I heard my real father's voice saying your name." Carolina found herself out of energy and wondered when the man would ask for her hide. "I found myself telling Lange, and the men with him we'd gotten married, and I was just waiting for you to come get me." The gal admitted she'd figured she'd best start planning a move. "After all, I felt sure my crazy story would easily be found out."

"Who's your father, and where were you going to go?" Ben shocked her by not yelling, but showing concern for a woman traveling alone with two children.

"My father was Ardan O'Day, and I don't know exactly where we'd go. Maybe Sacramento or Stockton, anywhere but here, I don't really care." Carolina let her shoulders sag. "I wrote a letter to your sons to let them know you were alive." She told him exactly what was in the letter and begged him to let her and the children go with him until they reached Virginia City. "I give you my word; we will quietly back out of the picture once we get there, but give us safe passage that far." Ben saw the pleading not only in her voice, but in her eyes as well. He would have replied, especially to knowing Ardan O'Day, or at least knowing him at one point, but two sets of feet pounded up the stairs, threw open the door and hurried next to their mother..

"Benny and Beth, you don't just barge in a room without knocking first." Carolina said a million silent thank-you's that the children hadn't entered before Ben and she had finished speaking. Though, she was found herself even more grateful the conversation was over when Mr. Lange appeared in the doorway; instantly, she was by Ben's side.


	5. Flight

do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with bits of a couple of episodes I've seen

Sweet Carolina

Scene 5

"Mind telling me what warrants a man walking in uninvited into another mans' home?" Ben bellowed at Mr. Lange as he'd stepped into the room. He'd already decided, due the look in the children's face, and for the sake of the memory of his old sea friend, Ardan, he'd go along with what Carolina had told people, and took a hold of Carolina's hand as if the two were indeed together.

"I…I.." the man stuttered, shocked to see what he had not believed right in front of his eyes, "I saw the door was open, and I wanted to see how you were doing. Thought Carolina might need some help." The man put on his most sincere face, unfortunately, for him, the sleaze bag was easily read by the injured man in bed.

"As you can see doing I'm fine, and Carolina is doing a fantastic job on her own." Ben stressed the last three words.

"Of course, of course." Johnny Lange gave a nod of his head and bid good-day.

Carolina left the room to make sure Johnny really exited the house. Ben would have gone to sleep, but he heard two sets of footsteps stop outside the window. "I can't believe what she's spreading around town." the voice did not belong to the man who had just left the room.

"Look, we all know she's lying, I say we come back tonight and burn this house down with her and the children inside." A second man spoke only to be hushed up by Mr. Lange's voice.

"Are you two insane? Mr. Cartwright really is up in that room." The two men not responding let Ben know the two which had been speaking were probably wide-eyed and open mouthed. "Let's go somewhere safer to talk, I don't care about the old man, but I do care about Carolina. After all; if I get my hands on her, I get this land, not to mention that other chunk of land even bigger than this mere ten acres." Mr. Lange whispered low, but not so low that Ben didn't catch the jest of the words.

"Here, Beth made your breakfast." Carolina walked in with a pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Bacon's a bit burnt on the sides, but I think for young girl she did great." The woman showed no signs of having heard anything which had been going on outside.

"So, people think I'm your husband, right?" Ben was going to make sure he had things right.

"Yes." Carolina nodded her head.

"Do you own this land?" Ben asked with the words from outside still ringing in his ears.

"Sort of, but not really." When he gave her a 'uh' look she went on to say, "Please forgive me, but I really don't want to go into that," it would have been easy enough, but she'd done enough talking on that subject in that past, she was sick of it, "Let's just say , no I don't own it. And I've never owned any piece of dirt in my life either." Caroline didn't know why he was asking, but also knew if that man could stand without his ribs hollering at him her name would be mud, his next words proved it to be partially true.

"Under normal circumstances I'd toss you over my knee and wallop you a good one for spreading around what you have, but, due to circumstances, I won't." Ben shocked her by making a move to get out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing!" Carolina rushed to the bedside, "You can't get up yet; you've got to heal."

"And I say we're leaving right now." Ben growled figuring it was better to leave even though injured, then to be hurt and inside a burning building.

The man noticed she opened her mouth in order to protest, only to have the children appear in the room. "Where are we going, Pa?" Beth asked innocently. His lifted eyebrow let her know they'd discuss what the children had been led to believe later.

"I'm taking you to my home." Ben wasn't surprised when Carolina started arguing.

"Surely we can wait 'til you are completely well." She folded her arms and shot him the firmest look she could, not easy as she barely knew the man.

"No, we're leaving now, that is. Unless, you want that Lange fellow down your throat for lying," He found himself unwilling to go into what he'd heard with the little girl standing in the room.

"Ma would not lie!" Beth protested and stomped her young foot. The action made Carolina feel even guiltier and got her to answer Ben without further protest.

"Fine, we'll go, but can you tell me why it's so urgent we leave right now?" Ben insisted the answer could wait until they had no little teapots around.

"Make a picnic lunch Beth, and Benny go get the …contraption… Pappy Jones built." Carolina shrugged her shoulders when her son left the room and the man that people thought she was married to raised an eyebrow. "If you're that bound and determined we have to leave, might as well make it look like we are just going out for a family picnic. I'm sure the town folk won't say anything to Lange about something as simple as that. We're more likely to get a decent head start."

"Good thinking." Ben liked this woman's style. "But what do you mean by contraption?"

"Pappy Jones always like putting things together in the oddest ways. He put two carriages together" She then said she called it a double carriage thinger, that made Ben chuckle in spite of any hurting ribs, but quickly turned serious.

Does the stagecoach stop in town or further out?" He'd hoped to have a pair of extra hands if necessary. As if reading his mind, Carolina stiffened up. "If danger comes our way, my son and I can handle a gun just fine." The woman then tossed her head and practically marched out the room.


	6. Saloon Talk

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

_**Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with tiny bits of three episodes **_

_**I've seen, and I mean tiny! **_

_**Sweet Carolina**_

_**Saloon talk**_

**Scene 6**

Smoke filled the bar room and a few lone gamblers tossed cards onto more than one table. The bartender felt as if the place had turned into a cemetery for the amount of noise going on. Okay, he had to admit it wasn't _totally_ silent. After all, the few men in the establishment were mumbling among themselves, but that was it.

The mutterings were kept low on purpose. First, Kyle didn't trust the bartender not to talk. Second, Johnny Lange didn't want to be recognized; which is why he'd swapped his standard sharp clothes for dusty old cowboy wear, and third; the small group knew the sheriff was due back in town soon.

"I still say we should jist go burn the place down." Burnside grumbled, "Then ya jist step in and claim ya two were married, and the land is yours." The man had never been known for his patience.

"That would work just fine," Lange barked back, "except you fool, you coming to town and spouting off about Ben ruined that avenue."

"How?" The man with a beard in dire need of a comb bit back.

"Our lovely local saloon girl, Julia, heard you and instantly wired her relatives the good news of Caroline's marriage to one Benjamin Cartwright. And Caroline's family know Julia's kin." His eyes glared at Burnside, "So yea, it's your big mouth's fault. That fire idea is out."

"It don't have ta be." Burnside hurried to explain his thinking, "We go tonight when they're in bed, grab her, set fire to place and wire her dear old dad the sad news. You then step in to save the day."

"Now, that I can live with: a wife, land, and no brats to take care of." Johnny Lange chuckled and lifted his glass. "To me and my new wealth."

The men might not have been celebrating so hard if they'd known Julia was outside; she'd heard every word. Since she had no way of knowing what Ben had overheard, her hands slipped off her shoes and swiftly, yet quietly, ran to her horse, Rain, and jumped on him. The horses hooves kicked up the dirt, and the wind whipped her face. It was when Carolina's place came into sight she saw them loading up, and Beth handing her mother the picnic basket.

"Carolina!" The woman turned away from where she'd just spread a blanket over Ben's lap to Julia who had stopped her horse by the carriage type contraption.

"What is it?" Carolina asked as Julia kept looking over her shoulders as if she was afraid of being followed.

"Lange and his friends, I overheard them at the saloon. They plan on setting this place to fire tonight, but grabbing you first. They said something about taking your land." Julia wasn't sure what they were referring to.

"What? I've told Lange a million times this land isn't, legally, mine. Why can't he get that through his thick skull?" Carolina turned to Ben and asked him what was going on; after all, he was the one who had insisted they leave so soon.

"I'm not sure." Ben went on to give the details he'd held back before, due to the fact the children were now in the house gathering the last few picnic items. Carolina twisted her lips before turning back to Julia.

"Thanks for the warning, now you better get out of here." Carolina climbed up and watched Julia ride towards town at a pace that suggested nothing more than the saloon gal had needed a break from her hectic schedule.

"Good thing, I threw in extra food and water, uh?" Carolina picked up the reigns when the children came out and drove at a leisurely pace until they were out of sight, then she picked up the pace as much as she dared. Ben did not argue in spite of his bandaged ribs protesting the movement.


	7. Second Letter

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**_**Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with tiny bits of three episodes I've seen, and I mean tiny! **_

_**Sweet CarolinaSecond letter**_

**Scene 7**

"Who do people think they are? It's bad enough to send us a letter saying Pa's alive, but to pull other people into it!" Little Joe came storming in with an envelope in his hand.

"What happened now?" Adam lifted his head away from the ledger and raised an eyebrow at his baby brother.

"Look for yourself." Little Joe tossed the envelope onto the desk his father had sat at for years, but now sported the figure of his oldest brother working the books.

Adam picked up the letter and saw it was being sent from one Mr. and Mrs. Andrew O'Day, from New York. The piece of mail was not addressed to himself or to one of his brothers, but to his father? Seeing the envelope was still sealed, he said, "I see you haven't read it." He managed not to lift any eyebrows.

"Why should I? I still say this whole thing is a one very pathetic sick joke" Little Joe plopped down into a nearby chair; disgust could be heard in his voice.

Adam opened the envelope. He was stunned at what he was reading. He, though not admitting it out loud, was leaning heavily towards Little Joe's way of thinking. His eyes scanned the letter, but he only read the last sentence out loud. ….._Sorry, hope you understand why we can't bring ourselves to come out. But, yes, my wife is Carolina's mother. Maybe, we can meet at a later day._

Sincerely,

Andrew C. O'Day

"Well?" Little Joe scowled from where he sat in a chair near the empty fireplace.

"Well, what?" Adam put the letter in his shirt pocket and went back to work.

"What are we going to do?" Little Joe had the urge to punch someone over the whole deal.

"You'll do nothing; leave things to me." Adam, in spite of any misgivings, saw no reason to get riled. No, the best thing, he decided, was to go by the unexplainable impressions he'd gotten earlier and, without any real just cause, he saw no need to change that course. And he certainly wasn't going to read the whole letter to Little Joe, not considering its mixed contents and his brother's mood; which is why he'd stuffed it in his pocket.

"Oh, come on, Adam! I can't stand by and just do nothing." Little Joe jumped up only to find big brother in his face."You can, and you will." Adam hissed through his teeth. "I told you to leave things to me! If it makes you feel any better, I've wired a man I know asking him questions; he's from that area. If the letter we got earlier is a big lie, I'm sure he tell me."

"If he doesn't ?" Little Joe scowled back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, until then Pa is married, got it?" Adam glared and repeated what he'd said with even more of a bite when Little Joe didn't answer."Got it," Little Joe stormed outside and took his excess angry over the whole deal out on a pile of wood. Hoss saw his baby brother hacking away at the wood and decided to slip on past him. The door opening got Adam's head up only long enough to see who it was, and then it went back down.

"I reckon Little Joe didn't like yer response." Hoss sat down to eat an over-sized sandwich.

"No, I dare say he didn't." Adam kept on writing.

"Reckon, it's like he said? I mean it bein' a sick joke?" Hoss wasn't sure what he thought, mostly he just felt torn.

"I don't know." Adam laid the pen down and found himself sighing, "I don't want it to be, but…" He glanced at the door, "…it could be. For now, I can't see going off half-cocked." He really hoped his old friend he'd be wiring would find something out. The eldest Cartwright really wanted the facts out in the open.


	8. Running

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

_Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with tiny bits of three episodes I've seen, and I mean tiny! _

**Sweet Carolina**

**Scene 8**

**Running**

Ben couldn't spend time wondering about how his sons were going to take him showing back up after a good solid year, it was taking all his concentration just to keep breathing, at least that's what it felt like as Carolina had no choice but to keep pushing the horses.

"Are you all right, Pa?" Beth asked with wide eyes at the silver-haired man she believed was her new father, "You don't look so well." Ben's face was indeed on the pale side of life.

"I'll be fine." Ben managed to smile. "You just keep an eye out on things behind us. Tell your Mother if you see anything, or anyone, acting funny." Ben spoke with his eyes closed.

"Okay," Beth knelt on the seat and took her job very serious, though she did not understand the need to watch the direction one had come from , when it made more sense to keep an eye on the road ahead.

Caroline felt her daughter shift her position and prayed like mad they'd get to an old run down building, and barn, she knew of. The main building had been used for the stagecoach stop, until a newer one had been built. It's walls were old, but sturdy, the bed inside was a far cry from the best, but last time she heard it was still very usable, and the stove; she was sure, was still around.

"Praise be." The woman let out as the buildings came into sight. "We can hide this…carriage...in the barn and you can get some rest in the hold station." Ben did not argue as his leg was now screaming in protest at not being able to stretch out properly.

"What made that Jones fellow stick two carriages like that together? They really aren't carriages at all in fact, they're more in the line of buggies." Ben asked as Carolina helped him over to the bed.

"Oh, he was always messing around with stuff like that for no particular reason. I think the man did it just so he could say it had been done." Carolina ordered the children inside and then put up their mode of transportation before returning back to their shelter.

"What happened to your husband?" Ben asked as Carolina cleaned out the stove so it would be usable that evening when the air would turn cooler.

"Mine caved in. No one could get him out." Carolina portioned a small bit of food and told the children to eat slowly.

"Can't we have more, Ma?" Benny asked hoping she'd say yes, even though his head say his request would be turned down, it was; due to the fact his mother wasn't sure how soon they'd have access to more. Carolina then walked over to bed, taking an old chair , which she had to dust off, and used it to sit on as she talked softly to the man she was still having to pinch herself over meeting.

"There's something you need to know upfront." Might as well get things out in the open. Things had a habit of coming out sooner, or later, and she'd just as soon speak while she still had the truth on her side.

"And that would be?" Ben lifted an eyebrow, but his mouth held no harshness in it.

"My background." Carolina whispered even lower, "My stepfather, and mother, consider my children bastards, even though they're not. I'll be surprised if they haven't written your sons telling them I'm no good and advising them to insist you get rid of me."

"Why do they say such a thing?" Ben admired the woman for coming forward now with such thing, rather than hiding it.

"They're from the east, and while many back there understand that preachers aren't always readily accessible, those two do not." She went to explain how she'd met her husband in Montana, how they'd planned on making things legal with the white man's laws when the preacher showed up. "We didn't want to just shack up though and found an old Shaman willing to perform a wedding ceremony for us. We didn't plan on any wedding night baby, but guess Benny didn't want to wait." Ben chuckled at that remark, but let Carolina go on. "The preacher was supposed to come by in spring only an accident took his life. We thought for sure one would make it to us by fall, but none showed up." The gal went onto explain one event, or another, which had prevented them getting in front of a preacher. "So, you see, a preacher finally did get to a nearby town, only…." Carolina swallowed a big chunk of air trying not to air.

"Only your husband was dead by then." Ben didn't have to be told, he knew 'that' look. Carolina nodded, and said she was just grateful her late husband's were not of the same material, so to speak. The lady would have went on, only the door flew wide open and she jumped up.


	9. Nice Surprise and Extra Aid

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Authoress note: To those who are reading this story AFTER my edit this morning, i apologize for putting her stepfather down as an O'Day, he's an O'Connors.

**Sweet Carolina **

**Nice Surprise and extra aid**

Scene 9

"Gul-dern wind!" A man with ashen gray hair and full sized beard marched in, "Think it owns this whole blasted territory..." His rant instantly stopped, and eyes went bugged eyed as soon as he saw the woman he'd taken under his wing long ago, referring her to as his daughter-even if it wasn't a legal fact. "Sweet Carolina! What are you doing out here?" Before she could reply Benny and Beth jumped out letting out such loud squeals of delight that Ben knew this old man was no threat to any of them.

"Pappy Jones! We were told you were dead!" Beth hollered and jumped up into the old man's arms.

"Who told you that?" The man asked Beth, but looked at Carolina.

"Mr. Lange." Carolina stated flatly, disgust in her voice. At the time Mr. Lange had told her, she hadn't believed the report, but had no proof in which to show the other fellow a liar.

"Man, couldn't see the truth if it bit him on the nose." Pappy Jones growled, "Well as ya can see, I ain't dead." He laughed. "I just didn't feel like movin' is all." He winked and then hollered, "Safe to come in Codger!" A tall man with silver streaked black hair stepped into the room. Pappy Jones introduced the gentleman as one of his best friends.

"Howdy, Ma'am." The fellow then turned and gave Ben pretty much the same greeting before quietly sitting down at the same table as the children.

The sun had begun to set as the two men declined any food saying they'd already had a bite to eat. Pappy Jones kept things light for a bit, but then walked over and sat on the chair Carolina had used earlier. Codger wasn't long in joining him with a stool of his own.

"Mr. Cartwright, may we speak freely?" The man spoke low as Carolina was bedding down the children for the night, plus he didn't want her to hear him.

"Of course," Ben knew when something was afoot and he sat straight up.

"We passed through Limbo just as two fellows were talking about Carolina." Pappy Jones glanced over at the woman who was the closest thing to a daughter he ever had. "Codger, and I, we already had our supply of food replenished when we heard the talk. We rode out of town to her place, saw my, as she calls it, 'contraption' gone and saw where the tracks were leading. It's then we lit our horses' hooves on fire."

"You think they're following the trail too." Ben didn't need to ask it as a question as he could easily read it in their eyes.

"I think they'll be comin' before daylight." Pappy Jones pressed on. "The way I see it is ya need to get a few hours of sleep and get out of here. Take our horses; they're used to long trips. Take most of our supplies too. We won't be needin' them." Pappy went on to explain which road they could travel without being seen. "Plus you can travel quicker as it's smoother."

"Why don't more people travel it then?" Ben was confused as to why it was ignored.

"Cause it takes them longer to get to main towns, and it's more of a trail, than road, but you…it would bring ya onto Ponderosa land sooner. From the talk that's always been in town, I don't think Lange is aware of that old route." He went on to say it would higher the chances of Ben, Carolina, and the children keeping ahead of the low life.

"What about you two?" Ben couldn't put these two good men at risk or take their food. After all, what he'd gathered Lange was the type of man to shoot first and ask questions later.

"Aw, we're walkin' dead men anyway. Take the horses, and leave us jist enough for one last meal." Codger coughed then managed to tack on that the doctor hadn't given either men but six months to live.

"Ya, might as well go out with a blast, rather than withering around in some stupid bed." Pappy Jones urged him to take their offer. "Look Cartwright, I don't know, and I don't care if you two are really married, or if it's just a story to protect her from Lange, and men like her father O'Connors. Those type of men are easy ta figure out. I dare say it's just the land I willed to her Lange wants. How he heard about it before I got to town to tell her I don't know, but what's done is done." His hand waved as he spoke, "I jist figured Carolina and her children would have a higher chance of findin' a provider if she had something ta offer, just don't want it to be Lange. That's why I bought that piece connectin' to your land."

"My land?" Ben couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Ya, yer land. I figured if she had trouble she'd have good neighbors nearby to help, and your family's reputation is well known." The man quit talking for a moment as he decided to confess his other reason for buying the land. "While I know she's capable of fending for herself; well, I figured, maybe, with you having three unmarried sons, never thought of you, heck, I didn't even know you were still alive…." His voice trailed off and the man had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Forgive me? I wasn't trying to cause trouble for you, just trying to think of Sweet Carolina."

"Nothing to forgive, I'll take care of her, and that's a promise." Ben shook the old man's hand. The three men then quietly went over the route Ben was to have Carolina take until he could sit straight up without his body screaming in pain. Afterwards, "Pappy Jones" said he'd tell her about the land before the two left for the Ponderosa.


	10. Warning Found out, Skin Saved

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Scene ****10**

**Warning Found out, Skin Saved**

"Someone had to have warned them!" Lange bellowed as they found no one home at the Mallory place.

"Who? Not even that nosey saloon girl was around when we were talking, I checked myself; she was eating an early lunch with the hotel clerk." If the man knew why Mr. Jackson had covered for Julia he'd been livid, but he didn't so the girl's skin was saved a serious tanning.

"I don't know." Lange might have tried to find out only he was too eager to get following their trail.

"Uh, sir, I think we should wait 'til mornin'." Robert, a new member to their little gang, pointed out the moonlight was dim, and it would be very difficult follow any trail that may have been left. Bag, the trail, even the road itself was difficult to see.

"You're right." Lange grumbled, "Be here first thing in the morning; we'll go after them. They can't travel very fast with Mr. Cartwright being injured." Let's get back to town."

Back in town Julia was peering out the window of her hotel room, along with Jackson. "You're right, they're waiting 'til morning to go out after Carolina."

"I figured as much. Now, get away from that window before they see you." Jackson was an older man who leaned towards the heavy set of life, and looked like he could easily be won over in a fight. That type of thinking had easily gotten men six feet under and clearly he hadn't been one of them.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to growl." Julia pretended to be miffed as she moved, but both of them knew it wasn't true. It was a good thing she'd listened as Robert looked up to the window just seconds after her shadow disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Lange glanced up and couldn't see anything to warrant any special attention.

"Nothin', just got the feelin' we were bein' watched." Robert felt stupid, and figured it was just because he was so new to this way of life.

"In this town this time of night? Not hardly, unless that sickness that sickness the late doctor had no name for is returning." Lange's statement made them all shiver and Hosea, the one lone Mexican in the group, crossed himself at the mere thought.

"You're right, how about us getting some shut eye and then head out at the crack of dawn." Hosea managed to speak.

If the men could have heard the talk in the hotel room and knew who Jackson really was, they'd have high-tailed it up there in a heartbeat, but they didn't. Folks not knowing who Jackson really was had saved the man more than once.

"You have to go because of that wire you picked up this morning, don't you?" Julia didn't like that idea at all and asked who it was from.

"Yes." Jackson was counting his blessings it had come in _before_ Lange had made his morning routine around town.

"Can't you stay just a bit longer?" Julia twirled a strand of her long brunette hair.

"Nope, have to go talk to an old army buddy of mine. You stay put until I'm gone." Jackson hated the idea of anyone thinking less of Julia than they already did just because of her job. He gave her a friendly peck on the check and headed for the door.

"All right, but be careful, please." Julia lay down and hoped whatever Jackson was up to, he'd be all right.


	11. Send Off

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Authoress note: I've taken my own ideas and mixed them with bits of a couple of episodes I've seen.**

**Sweet Carolina **

**Scene 11**

**Send Off**

The night's sky held very little light, but nonetheless Ben was helped into the back as before. "Sorry it's not more comfortable." Pappy Jones spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but I think Beth should sit on her up front on her brother's lap this time." He got no argument out of anyone.

"Carolina." Pappy lifted his hand to her arm. "You stick to the route I told Ben about. If by chance that so called "man" hooks up to that road, it has many natural made hiding places." It was another reason the man had urged Ben to take it.

"I promise; I will Pappy." The old man may not have been her father, or the children's biological grandfather, but in their hearts his name in that position was written in stone. Any promise made to him was also kept.

"Okay, now get goin'." The two old men watched Carolina leave with her small group hoping they'd make the Ponderosa, alive.

"Let's get ready for that last real hurrah." Codger found himself excited. The idea of going out in a bang was a whole lot better than the alternative.

Carolina's horses were allowed enough rein as to stick their faces out the barn door, but not enough to show they had no carriage hooked to them. Both men figured if they got a fire going in the old woodstove a man like Lange wouldn't check the barn and would 'see' what they wanted him to, at least they hoped that would be the case, if not they'd blast a few bullets out the window to distract them from the barn.

"Put a pad lock on the outside of the back door and then let's stack stuff in front of it. I don't mind a last hurrah, but I'd like it to last more than two seconds." Pappy Jones spoke as he secured the front one.

"Na, I'm going to leave it widen open and invite them in for supper." Codger shot back very sarcastically.

The two men sparred a bit, but kept at the task of making it appear that the group hadn't departed the old station. Carolina, and the memory of meeting her, took center stage as the old man worked at the decoy for Lange.

"_You look starved, come on in." Carolina's voice rang out from the past._

"_But I ain't got no money to pay you." His old weather-beaten hat was twisted in his hands._

"_I didn't ask for pay, I told you to come on in." The gal had practically drug him in and stood by him making sure he'd eaten a decent meal. _Codger's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I hear horse's hooves." Both men positioned themselves and mouthed 'Let the show begin'.

Lange and five other men rode up figuring this was one trip that was going to be done in a blink of an eye. The trail had been easy to follow, and while the sun had come up with no clouds to hide its face. "Look, there's her horses."

"You check the horses, I'll check the station." Lange hollered only to find two bullets coming out of the window; one of which dropped the man heading to the barn.

"What you do that fer? Thought you wanted a last hurrah?" Pappy snarled low.

"That one killed my wife in cold blood… after rapin' her." Codger lifted his chin and made no apology for aiming to kill.

"Okay, but leave the rest alive! It's us that needs to go down, after we keep them at bay for a bit." He mouthed as made Lange dance.

"What do you think you're doin', Carolina! You shot Kilgore! We haven't done anything!" Lange hollered. "Not yet," was something he added only to himself.

"She didn't kill him, I did." It was all Dodger could do not to bust a gut as Ben's voice came out of Pappy's mouth; the man was an excellent impersonator. He'd definitely missed his calling in life.

"Why would you do a dumb thing like that?" Lange wondered where the wisdom in that was, only to have gun fire as an answer. "Go through the back!" Lange hollered at one man, only to be told the door wouldn't budge.

"It's good day to die, right?" Codger asked with a smile on his face.

"Yup, now let's get serious." If Lange could have seen the look on Pappy's face he'd have sworn the man had gone nuts.


	12. Last Hurrah

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza **Sweet Carolina**

**Scene 12**

**Last Hurrah**

"Back door won't budge!" Hosea hollered.

"Shoot the lock, you fool!" Lange hollered as he pulled his own trigger. His bulled blasted through the window, but missed Pappy by a mile.

"Man's a lousy shot!" mouthed Carolina's adopted father. His own gun returned fire. Lange might as well have been a jack-in-the-box for as much bobbing as he was doing from behind a rock.

"I don't know what they put in front of that door, but shooting the lock did no good." Hosea was shocked no bullets had hit him as he'd raced back to where Lange was crouched.

"Keep shooting, but do it from a different angle then me." Lange bit off his words as he took another shot.

"Man who taught that idiot to fight should be hung." Muttered Codger at his friend Pappy.

Pappy Jones chuckled and kept shooting; though all of his misses were on purpose. "I don't care; just keep them busy 'til our ammo's out." Pappy whispered back. Both men used their ammunition carefully as they wanted to buy Ben and Carolina as much time as they could before Lange ended what they were calling their real last hurrah.

The sun looked down at the events going on and shook its head, even that ball of fire could see Lange's stupidity. However, even if it could, it wouldn't do anything to get the man to see the light of day. The rocks would have laughed at the man if they could; he'd worn his fancy city suit on this ride. If they could have talked they'd have asked each other something akin to 'Are you sure this man has brains?'

Brains, or not, the fight went on for a good three hours. "It's time to die." Codger stood up, out sight, "I've one bullet left."

"Me, too," Pappy then said that since Lange and his men were so jumpy they'd probably shoot at the first thing appearing in the window.

"Egg them to come on in, Might as well try to take one more man down before we get plugged ourselves." Codger whispered.

"Got it" And that's exactly what he did. "You want me!" Pappy Jones imitated Ben's voice once again. "Come and get me, you imbecile!" Lange saw red, he hated being called names. He and his men rushed in.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Lange's bullet found Pappy's longtime friend. "I got my last hurrah." Codger said as he fell backwards and died.

"Always knew you were a idiotic fool." Pappy spoke as he fell from a bullet out of Robert's gun and, through foggy eyes, saw some man he did not know drop dead himself from Pappy's own bullet. The last thought on Pappy Jones' mind was 'I hope we bought you enough time'. Feet pounded across the dirt and threw open the door expecting to see Ben and Carolina dead and two scared children in the corner; what they saw stopped them in their tracks.

"Jones!" Hosea gasped. "That man has a thousand lives." The superstitious man slunk back from the dead man.

"Who's that?" Robert pointed to Codger.

"Codger." Lange spoke with dripping disgust, "Should have known that old gizzer wasn't dead. A fact he'd easily have known, if he'd paid attention before leaving Limbo. "Let's get going, Cartwright can't have gotten far."If Codger hadn't been raised around the Apache he might not have been able to hide Ben's tracks so well before Lange had arrived, but he was and there was no signs of which way the well-known rancher had gone. "They'd have had to take the main road." Robert insisted, "Mr. Cartwright is too injured to handle the hills."

"Ya, the roads are no good, that contraption Pappy built couldn't handle the way those roads dip up and down. It would fall apart." Hosea had never trusted the 'thing'.

"You very well may be right." Lange had his doubts, but what they said made sense, and they were right about that strange looking carriage. So they headed down the main road without another thought, something they might not have done if they'd realized they'd been watched the whole time.


	13. Burial and Cartwrights Informed

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza****Sweet Carolina**

**Burial and Cartwrights informed**

**Scene 13**

"Sorry, old boys, I can't give you a better burial or separate graves for that matter." Jackson hauled the last rock over the grave which he'd just dug. "But I haven't time to waste." His inner ear told him which way Codger had sent Ben Cartwright, the man his friend had been asked to look into. But he also knew if he were to follow that route, he'd be recognized by some of the local hill people who may be out wondering about, a fact he couldn't ignore. "Hope you two have a great time pestering someone on the other side; I have to get out of here." He tipped his hat and left the scene behind in a cloud of dust, riding a path he knew very well; one Lange had was not aware.

OOOOOO

Sport, Chubby, and Cochise munched happily on hay as their owners sat inside the main house eating. A pounding on the door got Adam to the door. "Jubilee!" Adam was shocked. "I expected a wire from you, not a visit." He invited him to eat.

"I rode like mad to get here." He looked at Hoss and Little Joe then back at Adam. "You really should be glad it was Jackson that intercepted your message, and not Lange."

Adam didn't know the name Lange, but was polite enough let the man eat a bit before asking him any questions. "So, who's this Lange fellow and what does he have to do with my wire to you?" Adam asked once his visitor had slowed down his water.

Jubilee explained, briefly, who Lange was. "Carolina's not filling you full of lies, though I dare say her so-called mother and stepfather have, that is if they've written to you."

"They have." Adam thought of the letter he still carried in his shirt pocket. With Jubilee's statement, Adam asked a question that would pretty much cover what the letter had said , "So, Carolina's not the kind to sleep around, and trick men, just to get their money? Nor does she go around getting money off of dead men's relatives?"

"Nope, and if she says your father is alive, he's alive." The old mountain man explained he'd moved to the outskirts of limbo and didn't go to town much. "Jackson; periodically, checks my mail. He read your wire and high-tailed it out to my place." The man explained Jackson probably would have burnt daylight getting to the Cartwrights himself, but he had other obligations. "Man can't be seen around too many towns, he's a Pinkerton agent. I'm not supposed to know that, but I do."

"Is he after Lange?" Adam asked.

"Nope, least he wasn't. He'd have gone after Lange for questionin', once he realized who they'd shot, but he realized the men's temperament would not be the best. Besides, he didn't like the odds. Though I dare say he'd not be unhappy to see the man dead." Jubilee went on to say Jackson had been gracious enough to step away from his own mission to let him know about the wire due to Ben's reputation. "That and he knows a good soul when he sees one. My friend saw that, the goodness, in Carolina too." The man shot a firm glare Little Joe's way when Hoss slipped and repeated a bit of what his brother had been saying around the house.

Jackson continued after Little Joe had the decency to look embarrassed. "It's common knowledge in that town that Lange wants the land and house where's she's been living. She tried to tell him it wasn't hers, even suggested he read the fine print."

"How did the man react to that suggestion?" Little Joe saw no harm in asking the question.

The man snorted in disgust and answered, "Man's an idiot, never bothers checking things like that out. If he had, he'd have seen _I_ actually own the land."

"Why not tell him that?" Hoss piped up and asked.

"We both tried, only he got it into his thick skull she and I were lying to him, and nothing was going to change his mind. Personally, I think the man has oatmeal for brains. Anyhow, if I was you, I'd get myself some men to watch your northern borders. Your Pa, Carolina, and her two children are most likely going to be coming from that direction. Least Jackson seemed to think so." Jubilee took a breath, thought a moment and then added, "And I dare say Lange will have some stupid luck and cross their path." The man then excused himself, refusing a bed inside. He preferred the outdoors. That being the case, he bedded down just outside the barn instead.


	14. Start of a Connection

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Start of a Connection**

**Scene 14**

The wind whipped around the air as Ben and the children hurried inside a cave hidden from then road's view. That is, hurried as fast as Ben's condition allowed. Carolina hid their mode of transportation and gathered what she could from the surrounding area before joining the small group.

"You doing all right?" She asked as she crouched down to check on Ben, who had taken the time to take a much needed stretch, lying down.

"Yes, but don't tell my ribs I said that." Ben managed to smile.

"What about your leg?" Carolina didn't see any swelling, which was a good sign.

"Could be better, but it's not hurting like this morning." Any progress was good at this point, and neither one complained. Caroline handed a handful of nuts and berries to the children and told them to eat slowly. What was left, she gave to Ben.

"What about you?" Ben didn't want to see her go hungry.

"I ate a bit while gathering." Carolina spoke and then peered out through the brush covering the mountain's hole.

"It couldn't have been much." Ben's words got her head turned.

"Uh?" Carolina was confused until he nodded to the nuts she'd handed him. "Oh, don't worry, it was enough. I'm used to eating little." It was the truth, she wasn't about to tell him how many nights she'd gone hungry just so the children could eat.

"How long had you been out west when you met your late husband?" Ben asked once the children were catching some sleep.

"About six months- not even that I dare say." Carolina was surprised as she began telling him all about Andrew. "He was a wanderer, a seaman at heart. Nonetheless, when I said something about, it he insisted a married man didn't have the right to travel, or be on the sea. He began working the mines." She talked about their passion for music, and dancing. "Only, thing is, looking back on it all? I think, eventually, we'd have been driven apart." She looked down at her hands as she quietly confessed that.

"Why?" Ben asked as he chewed on another nut.

"Because the more time we spent together the more I saw 'it' in his eyes." Carolina tapped her thumbs on her knee.

"It?" Ben asked as he took a small drink of water from a canteen she'd sit by his side.

"The itching eye, the call of the waters," she answered, "My father had it in his eyes, and my uncles did too." She couldn't help but chuckle, "How I got such landlubber's blood in my veins I have no idea. Wide open skies covering good old mother earth is all I've ever wanted."

"We have plenty of that on the Ponderosa." Ben talked about his sons, his late wives, and desires he'd kept hidden far longer than he realized. "It's getting late you'd best rest." He was shocked they'd talked so long, but saw Carolina's eyes growing weary; though, she tried to hide it.

"Maybe, you're right." She laid down near the entrance with a gun by her side. It wasn't something that missed Ben's eye, and he made sure his gun was nearby_,_ just in case.


	15. Narrow Escape

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Narrow Escape**

**Scene 15**

Daylight found Carolina and Ben gathering what little they had, as were the children. They'd not eaten breakfast, but figured they could chew on a piece of jerky each as they rode closer to the Ponderosa. Carolina went to move through the opening and froze, her hand automatically going up, and her feet, quietly, took a few steps back.

"What…." Ben started to whisper only to be shot a glare by Carolina; all thought they'd quit breathing as they heard voice outside.

"Lange's nuts! Why pay us to search these hills when he and his men are halfway to Virginia City by now." One man growled.

"I don't see why he wants them so bad." The other one griped.

"He says we can shoot the old man and children, but to leave the woman alive." That made Ben's stomach churn, not because he was afraid of death, but because men like Lange made him want to hurl whatever meal he'd just eaten.

"Hey, here's the carriage Lange said we might find. Where's the horses?" Ben's eyes shot up, no horses? They needed those things bad. Glancing over at Carolina he was shocked to see her covering her mouth while her eyes were….laughing?

"Four people and two horses, they're not going to go far, even if two are children. Destroy this thing, and then let's go see if we can track them down." The sound of wood being shot chopped and pulled apart, along with any metal, filled the air. It was only when it stopped did footsteps start back up.

Ben wasn't too worried until they started getting closer to where he, Carolina and the children were. He saw a hand start towards the bush covering their cave and then saw the woman he'd been traveling with, and talking to a lot, lift her gun ready to pull the trigger. He too drew his gun, ready to fire if he had to. They might have had to defend themselves only a voice calling from down the path drew the man's attention away.

"Time's up; let's get out of here. They can't be that far, probably plan on coming for the wagon as soon as they think it's safe." Neither could identify the voice and waited 'til they knew for sure it was okay to move before sticking their heads out the cave.

"Our transportation is gone, and you're smiling?" Ben figured Carolina must be losing it.

"Carriage is gone, not our horses." The woman walked a hundred yards and gave a whistle. "Pappy and Codger trained their horses well." She grinned as the two appeared. Ben and Beth got one; Carolina and her son mounted the other.

"Let's get out of here." Beth begged; she was scared.

Ben didn't get an argument as they made a very narrow escape.

The narrow escape took them down a long road and out into an open field. A group of gypsys sat around eating breakfast and playing cards. For a second Carolina was worried, until one face lit up when they saw who had ridden into camp.

"Sweet Carolina! Is that really you?" Jasmine jumped up and ran to greet their unexpected visitors. When the gypsy's old friend told her why they were on the run, Jasmine's brother offered to trade them horses.

"Mine are very well rested up and Lange, I'm sure, has your horses' descriptions out there." Michael's team was a fine pair, not a flaw in their flanks, shoulders or backs.

"You sure you want to help? Lange might hurt your family if he knows you helped us." Ben asked, though he was grateful they'd have fresh horses.

"Positive! That man's a creep. He stole from the last town we were in and blamed us for it. If that's not bad enough, he's already spread the word about you stealing his woman. It's something none of us believed." Michael growled, but then told his sister to get the Cartwrights some food to take with them. "I seriously doubt we'll cross paths again, with them or you, as we head out within the hour."

"Ride as fast as you can." A man standing next to Michael looked at Ben's white rap which showed through his open shirt. "He'll do more than bust a rib or two, if he gets a hold of you."

"Thanks." Ben and Carolina found themselves on the road once again while the gypsy's talked about what line they'd feed Lange and his men, should they show up.


	16. Unexpected Turn

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Unexpected Turn **

**Scene 16**

"Come, rest." Carolina had made a lean-to, sort of. "Sorry, it's not very well built, but I think it's sturdy enough to last a few hours at least."

The trees kept the back of the lean-to from the sun's heat, and the bushes surrounding it provided a few berries. Carolina was relieved to hear they were getting closer to the Ponderosa, maybe a day's ride.

"I think we'll be fine," Ben stated as he stretched out, "just as long as a breeze doesn't come through." That earned him a playful slap.

"Seems to me we've been travelin' forever." Benny complained as he stretched out himself. "Are you sure you know yer way home? Are you sure that hit on the head didn't affect yer memory?"

"Benjamin Ardan Mallory, apologize right now." Caroline was horrified at the thought of her son questioning Ben's ability to find his way home.

"I'm sorry, just seems like we're not ever gonna to stop." Benny pouted.

"Don't worry, son. My ribs may have issues and my leg cramping, but my memory is just fine." It was a blessing he'd not suffered with the side effects others had when receiving a head wound. Traveling in pain was bearable to him, having his mind gone would not have been. "Don't worry, my land is just over that ridge, a day's ride at most." The last week had been nothing but sheer torment, physically, but he wasn't going to say that. Instead he found himself getting Carolina to come out of her quiet shell; it seemed she only got loud when in protection mode. "So, you prefer the land over the ocean?"

"Oh, yes. The more firm, the less terror. It is a way of thinking totally foreign to my relatives back east." Carolina found herself reciting tales of growing up. The stories consisted of running to meet her father coming in from sea, his songs and tales, of dreading any turn which demanded she out on the fishing boat. "I loved my father, but I'd rather be in a garden or milk a cow than anything else." She asked more questions in regards to Ben's way of thinking and things he enjoyed. Their voices trailed off as they looked at each other. Ben felt an unexpected pull towards the woman before him, a fact his eyes couldn't hide. Carolina's eyes sent the same message and she blushed, though she quickly turned away; he knew she felt the same pull.

"Do you mind lakes?" He asked softly.

"No, not really." Carolina squirmed and quickly threw together something for Ben to eat. "Here, you need to e..." Her voice was cut off as Ben reached up and slid a finger down her cheek.

"Why haven't you remarried?" Ben shocked himself not only by asking the question, but allowing the thought of any possibility for himself to enter his head.

"Two children and no money is not a great motivator for men to come courting. My stepfather's attitude hasn't helped any either." Carolina hurried to stand up saying she had to tend to the horses and check on Beth.

"I think the men you have met in the past are fools." Ben's words stunned her he could tell, for she had jerked and paused in her movements. Before Carolina could respond Beth came running up to camp.

"Momma, I just saw a man riding our way." Beth's mother would have chewed her out for going down the dirt path by herself only she figured it best to hurry and get the children close to Ben.

"You know how to use that son?" Ben asked the eleven-year old boy.

"Sure, do, Pappy showed me. Said any fool could pull a trigger at the slightest whim, but it took a real man to know the right timing." Benny then asked, "Think Mother would mind me goin' by Ardan? Seems less confusin' with people callin' you Ben. Besides, Benny sounds real babyish." The boy asked Ben as his mother was busy getting their things together just in case they had to make a run for it.

Ben had to bite back a chuckle and figured it was okay. When told, Carolina decided something as simple as a name wasn't worth arguing over. Just then a man with a red beard appeared in the clearing.


	17. Saved by a Memory

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Sweet Carolina

Saved by a Memory

Scene 17

Jasper Kent had been hired on by Johnny Lange to search the higher roads, even though the other men said it was a waste of time. The red-headed gentleman was not bad to the core like Lange, but he'd still gotten off the straight and narrow road. When told he was trailing Benjamin Cartwright the man had hesitated as a memory came rushing back to him. Lange, who knew Jasper's past, assured him the man he was going after was not the same man who Jasper and his mother had met on the trail he'd taken as a young boy.

"_I don't care about the old man, or those two brats, shoot them, but take Carolina alive. She's my meal ticket to the easy life."_ Lange was scum and everyone knew it, but Jasper had taken the job anyway. It was such things as I need the money, his family already thinks he's dead, and two less mouths to feed isn't a bad idea were things he'd told himself. But now?

Now, looking at Ben he knew the man he'd been trailing all morning was not a different Ben Cartwright. That Ben Cartwright, the one who had helped him and his mother out while traveling rest over twenty-years ago was the same man who was standing in front of his eyes at this very moment.

"You know Jonny Lange wants you dead." He spoke as his eyes took in Ben and the two children. "He's only interested in your woman."

"I know." Ben felt there was something familiar about this red-headed fellow, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. "We've done him no wrong." Ben kept talking hoping to change the man's idea of drawing his gun, as his hand was resting on his holster.

"Mr. Cartwright, I ain't going to shoot you. Lange will have my hide if he finds out I was this close, but I'm giving you a head start for two main reasons."

"And those would be?" Ben wasn't thinking to try to change the man's mind; he was just curious.

Jasper leaned forward in his saddle, "You saved my mother's life coming out west when I was a boy, and…" He grinned as he glanced at Carolina and her son; both had guns in their hands. "I don't like the odds." He said he was going to go ride a hundred yards, wait ten minutes and then come back. "You're gone; you bought yourself some time, maybe, your life. You still around, I shoot."

Ben still couldn't place the face, nor the woman he'd saved, but he was no fool. He, Carolina, and the children mounted up and rode off before Jasper even got out of camp. Carolina didn't like having to travel so soon after stopping to rest, Ben was beginning to sweat. She had doubled checked him and couldn't find any cuts, or abrasions that would have gotten infected, but still perspiration was beginning to pour down him in a manner that was not right.

"Ben…" She didn't have to say more for her riding companion to know her concern.

"I'll be okay, Carolina, we can't stop. Even if I manage to kill that fellow, you have never been to the Ponderosa. Something as simple as a day's journey could get you lost." He reached over and laid a hand on her arm as they both pushed their horses forward, "I'll be okay, you'll see. Let's keep going." Carolina wasn't convinced, but what choice did she have but to do as the man said.

Jasper didn't have to hear the conversation to know the jest of what would have been said. His eyes were back on the campsite and he'd kicked out the fire. "Johnny will see this; I just know it. I'll just tell him they were already gone when I got here. No need to let him know I let them off for the sake of a memory." He spoke softly to his horse, "Fact, I think once that is done I'm going to ride hard for California then head back to Europe. I don't think I like this road I'm on."


	18. Northern Ponderosa

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza****Note: I know Candy was not on the show at the same time As Adam, but for the sake of this story I am having him here. Sweet Carolina**

**Northern Ponderosa**

**Scene 18**

"Darby, keep an eye on the valley below." Adam spoke to one of the men he'd hired. "Pa knows this way has plenty of water. If they have a man like Lange after them, he's going to head this way. That or he'll be on the path my brothers and I will be on; I just know it."

"Yes, sir." The man may have been new, but he, along with the other recently hired man- Candy Canaday- figured loyalty to the Cartwright family came first. After all, the Cartwright boys had did their best to treat them with respect and extended their friendship to them.

"Think he's right?" Darby asked Candy as Adam rode away.

"If not, I'd be in shock." Candy had heard of Lange before coming to the Ponderosa, so when Jubilee had shown up talking about him it was easy to vouch to his boss about what Adam's old army buddy was saying.

Adam's own horse took him to where Hoss and Little Joe were waiting. "Any signs?" Adam asked as his brothers' as he stopped at the top of the ridge, and looked to the valley below.

"Not that I can tell." Hoss replied as he reigned in Chubby.

"Haven't seen a thing, but they're out there. I can feel it." Little Joe really wished they could find the men who had caused this trouble before any of them came across his father, along with this Carolina who he traveled with.

Carolina didn't have time to wonder if they'd made it onto Ponderosa land or not, finding a place for Ben to rest was taking top priority as his sweating was getting worse. A small cave appeared; she figured it was a blessing she wasn't turning down.

"Be….Ardan, go hide the horses." Carolina managed to get Ben inside and lying down.

"Is Pa going to be all right?" Beth asked with her eyes turned down and quivering lips.

"I don't know." Carolina was grateful her son came back without incidence. Thankfully, the blankets they'd carried were warm enough that the children could share one to stay warm, and the other one could be used for Ben. That is, after she'd checked him over to see if she' missed seeing a cut. Nothing, she could find nothing to warrant such a relapse.

"Momma?" Her son spoke from the corner.

"Yes?" She wondered what was making the boy so uneasy.

"You don't reckon he's come down with whatever was killin' the folks in Limbo?" The boy's eyes held nothing but pure fear at the thought.

"I doubt it. He never went in, and we'd already pulled through." In her heart of hearts she couldn't fathom that being the cause of Ben's relapse.

"Reckon, we've just been riding too hard, and this is his body's way of fighting back." She'd have said more but just then a twig broke. Both she and her son reached for their guns.


	19. Found, Caught and Saved

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Sweet Carolina

Found, Caught, and Saved

Scene 19

"I'd not touch that gun if I were you." Robert spoke low and threateningly. "Now I know why Lange wants you so bad; you sure are a soft, pretty thing." His eyes raked over Carolina in a way that made her want to hurl.

"You leave my Mother alone!" Ardan yelled, only to find the man coming over and back-handing him.

"Lange wants her, and I'm taking her. Course, he wants me to shoot you two brats and the old man, but seems to me…" He walked over to Carolina and grabbed her. "I could have some fun before I do." The man held her tight and walked her backwards. "You two children stay put. Maybe, when I'm done with your mother, I'll be nice and kill you quickly like instead of dragging it out." The man had just got to the opening of the cave, and pointed his gun at Ben, deciding to finish the old man off when he felt a barrel poking his back.

"I'd lower that weapon if I were you." A voice spoke low, but firm. "Easy, no trigger finger," Robert lowered his gun wondering who was behind him. It wasn't Lange. Maybe, it was one of the other men. Maybe, they wanted the same thing as him. "Now let Carolina go."

"Come on, you know Lange is paying us good money to get her. There'll be more money if we shoot the old man and children." Robert had said the wrong thing and before the man knew it, he was knocked out cold.

"How's my Pa?" Carolina turned around saw a thin man with wavy dark hair hurry to Ben.

"I don't know. He was doing fine, but then relapsed. Which son are you?" She was pretty sure who the man was, from the descriptions Ben had given her, but she wasn't going to assume anything.

"Little Joe. I think you'd better tie that fellow up. When he comes to we don't want him to get a drop on us." She didn't argue with that suggestion.

"Where are your brothers? He said he had three sons." Carolina asked as she finished the one up who had intended to rape her before turning her over to Lange.

"Their outside, behind boulders. We are pretty sure Lange is heading this way." Little Joe didn't say anything else as he then and went to join his brothers.

Adam, Hoss, Little Joe and Candy were all positioned outside and talking low. "How many men do you think he has with him?" Candy asked glancing back at the man now tied up.

"I have no idea, but with four of us I say we have some pretty good odds." Adam spoke only to hear a voice behind him speak.

"Make that six." Adam whirled his head around to find Arden with a gun situating himself between a rock and the cave's wall, and his mother hiding behind her own rock.

"Are you crazy? You get back in that cave." Adam barked only to get told to stuff it.

"I told your father my son and I could handle ourselves with a gun, and I'm not staying out of this fight." She glanced back at the stranger who had woken up and was trying to untie the knots - to no avail. Adam and she went back and forth a bit until Hoss spoke up.

"Ah, let her be, Miss Carolina's got 'that' tone, might as well save yer energy fer fightin'." Hoss saying 'that' tone simply meant he'd heard the same stubbornness in his father's voice held once he'd made up his mind, and no one could budge him.

Adam didn't say anything for a bit, but then asked softly, "Would you, for my father's sake please go inside? If that man manages to get his ropes off he'd go after Pa."

"I learned to tie knots from the natives of this land; I doubt he'll get them off. However, for your father's sake I'll go back in. Ardan stays though. Pappy Jones would insist he's old enough to stand in this fight." Carolina answered as she slipped away and back into the cave.

Adam didn't agree, the boy was far too young to handle a gun in a fight. He'd have sent him back anyway, but the sounds of approaching horses told the man he didn't have time to argue.


	20. Fight

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Fight**

**Scene 20 **

Carolina ignored the words filling the air as her would be rapist was griping about the ropes. Her footsteps took her to Ben's side and she knelt down. "You have to make it…" Her eyes glanced over to the stranger tied up, and then to the hole in the cave, "…Lange may be coming, but your sons are here. This is your land! Your sons are fighting for family, for what's theirs." The woman took the canteen of cold water and used some of it to wipe away the sweat from Ben's face.

"I hope he dies..." Lange's man spit out, "...and those boys get shot then I'll get you."

"Are you always this stupid, or am I just privileged today to hear it?" Carolina had no problem informing Robert, if worse came to worse, and Lange got her that a bullet would find him first. That shut the man up.

Adam and the rest of the group heard Carolina's words. How could they not? The cave really wasn't all that big, and while she'd not yelled the words for the surrounding area to hear, the woman had stated them clear enough for the men behind the rocks to hear them.

"I like her spunk." Hoss grinned.

"Me too," Adam admitted, but then grew quiet as a group of strangers appeared within a hundred yards. They were heading straight towards them. "That's close enough! You're on Ponderosa land! Turn around and no one gets hurt!" Adam's voice rang out halting the men's movement.

"I came for what's mine! Your Pa stole my woman!" Lange hollered believing his own lies.

"Carolina's not yours, never was! If she wants to be with, there's Pa no law against that!" Little Joe hollered back.

"Look, there's no need for anyone to die." Lange's voice could be heard clearly, "…I ain't interested in your Pa. I just want Carolina back." It escaped none of the Cartwright's, or the men with them for that matter, the jerk had said nothing about the children.

"She doesn't want you." Hoss threw back; his words were met with a gun going off.

Carolina didn't have to be outside to see who had fired the first shot or at least which side; though she assumed it was Lange, or one of his men. After all, what reason would the Cartwrights have to shoot first? She ignored Robert's eyes turning frantically.

Robert's mind was wheeling due to Carolina's reaction; she was now making sure her gun held all six bullets. He thought her action very unusual for a female. He'd always seen woman cower in fright simply over the tones a man used. But, here she was getting ready to blast anyone stupid enough to cross her path. Switching tactics, he hoped to get the ropes off him.

"Look, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been thinking what I was. You're a fine woman and deserve better than what Lange has to offer." Robert couldn't imagine she seriously wanted to be with Ben. The rancher was a good twenty-years older than she. "I have land in California, a lot of it too. There's more than even this Cartwright fellow. I just got bored and wanted a little adventure! I should have known better than to trust Lange." Carolina couldn't believe the things the man was saying. Did the man really think she had no brains?

"I highly suggest you put a sock in it." She pointing her gun right at him, "…or I might just have myself some target practice."

Adam and the rest of the men were too busy aiming at their own targets to mess with what Robert had tried to pull. Whizzing by, a bullet barely missed Ardan, but his own dropped a man next to Lange. Adam had to admit he was impressed. The boy wasn't just shooting off rounds just to pop them off and he only pulled the trigger if shot at.

_Bang! _Adam jerked around to see a man falling from a boulder above him and then turned around to see Carolina's gun smoking.

"I got the impression to come check on you. I'll go back in now." She turned and went back to Ben's side; the men just shook their heads and smiled.

"Glad she's on our side, I didn't even hear her come out." Little Joe said with his eye now wide open. The rest of the men grinned, but went back to shooting until a bullet dropped Lange. No one knew for sure if the bullet was Adam's, or Ardan's, and none cared to debate it. It was only then the few men left on Lange's payroll backed off, swearing they'd leave, did the Cartwright men, and their friends, relax.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hoss jerked his head towards Robert.

"Take him to sheriff, what else?" Adam stood up.

The men all laughed when Carolina retorted, from inside, "Do you really want me to answer that for you!"


	21. Home, but Hanging by a Thread

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Home, but Hanging by a Thread**

**Scene 21**

Ben was carefully put into a wagon brought in by Little Joe. None of the men argued with Carolina or Beth when the two climbed in and sat next to the man's shoulders. Ardan sat up on the backboard alongside Little Joe while the rest guarded the sides, in case any of the surviving guys got it into their heads to come back.

Ben was aware of nothing except the touch of a hand wiping away at his forehead. A soft cry of pain escaped his lips as Ben felt the jolt of the wagon.

"Sorry, Pa." Little Joe piped up when he heard his father groan in protest against the sudden movement. "Won't be long now 'fore we get home, I promise."

That promise was easily kept and Ben was soon laying in his own bed, with Carolina tending to him. No one, and nothing, could get the woman to budge until Hop Sing came into the picture.

"You come, you need break. We cook, I show you how to make special dish." Hop Sing's grin was contagious, and Carolina turned Ben's care over to Hoss.

"Reckon Pa ya need to pull through. I ain't ready to bury you." Hoss spoke as he sat down next to his father's bed. "Doc says all this is your body protestin' ya movin' so much instead of restin' with yer injuries. Says right now yer hangin' in there, but just by a thread." Ben's middle son knew he shouldn't be happy over anyone's death only Lange's was a blessing; it kept Hoss from grabbing a rope and hanging the man himself… for forcing Ben to move before healed.

"My turn." Adam walked in, and Hoss went to get a bite to eat.

"Pa, you can do what you want. Though personally, I think you should stick around and keep Carolina here. She and those children are something else." Adam laid a hand on his father's arm. "Course, you don't have to; she is a great deal younger than you." Adam then sat in silence until Little Joe came to take his turn.

"Pa, I ain't ready for you to go. You have to hang in more than just by a thread." Little Joe's voice choked and he fought back tears which wanted to start. "I know you have to cross over sometime, but, please, not yet." A tear escaped in spite of his efforts to bar it from moving.

Ben was vaguely aware of those tending to him, but he was so tired. Maybe this was it; maybe he could just move on and see Elizabeth, Inger, and Marie again. His boys were old enough, and Carolina and her children were safe. Yes, he'd felt the pull towards her, but he was so tired, so tired. Just then the beloved rancher thought that he could hear Pappy Jones talking into his "inner ear", as it were.

"Get a grip, Sonny! It's not your time!" Pappy Jones' face was faint and covered by a mist, but still his words came across loud and clear.

"Yeah, ya cross over now and that last hurrah loses its value." Codger's face vaguely appeared, and Ben knew the man had walked up to Pappy's side. An instant sparring match ensued only to be cut off when Ben couldn't focus and drifted back to unconsciousness, and the door silently opened.


	22. Promise Broken, Promise Kept

**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**

**Sweet Carolina**

**Promise Broken, Promise Kept**

**Scene 22**

Voices talking got Ben's eyes open once more. This time he could see clearly, and as fully aware of what was going on. Hoss and Carolina were debating whose turn it was to watch over him. "I must be popular." His voice got Carolina to his side in a blink of an eye and a grin to jump onto Hoss' face.

"You gave us quite the scare." Carolina reined her emotions in as her promise jumped to the front of her mind.

"You sure did Pa, we were afraid we'd be burin' ya." Hoss chuckled when Ben said he'd smelled too bad for death to take him.

Ben smiled and then looked at Carolina, but spoke to Hoss, "Please, leave us alone."

Hoss grinned from ear to ear. He'd seen the look in his father's eyes as the request was made. "Okay, I reckon my stomach's a growling anyway." He then left to pester Hop Sing, and spread the good news about their Pa waking up.

"We need to talk." Ben took a hold of her hand.

"You don't have to worry. I made a promise to you and your boys, I'll keep it." Carolina forced away the feel of his hand on hers or the emotions she'd felt earlier. The lady didn't want to hear his voice telling her to take her family and leave, but she would not go back on her word either. She turned to go only to be surprised when Ben tightened his own grip.

"I think I'd rather see that promise broken, don't you?" Ben lifted his other hand and framed the side of her face.

Carolina tried to find her voice, but could seem only to clasp his hand. Ben didn't need a vocal answer; he knew the look of a woman wanting to stay, but not daring to believe she'd just been invited to.

"I'm serious, Carolina. I know I'm an old man. You're closer to Adam's age then mine. I can't even guarantee you how long you'd have with me. But please, say yes, say you'll stay and be my wife." Ben hadn't planned on asking her to marry him when making the promise to Pappy Jones to take care of Carolina, but now? It just seemed right to keep it in the form of marriage vows and not just friendship. The man didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" pure joy could be heard in Carolina's voice as she spoke.

When Adam opened the door to talk to his father he quietly backed out as he saw his father embracing Carolina. He was sure a kiss would follow, but he was polite enough to shut the door before witnessing anything of the sort.

Epilogue

The Cartwright's home lit up like the fourth of July as people gathered inside laughing, joking, eating and just plain having some good old-fashioned fun. They were celebrating the union of Benjamin Cartwright and Carolina Mallory. It was only later, when they guests had gone, did Caroline go outside and sit on a bench wearing a long dark blue dress humming an old tune her mother had sung to her as a child.

"Hiding?" Ben smiled as he came out wearing black trousers and a white, silk shirt.

"Not really, just got the urge to get a breath of fresh air." Carolina's own face shone as Ben sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder at the same time as clasping her hand.

"Julia sure had a heyday earlier telling everyone she could just how many people you aided back in Limbo, before I showed up and we had to flee." Ben smiled at Carolina and gave her a hug. "Adam said the gal claimed I got quite the prize." He roared with laughter as Carolina made a face over the idea of being labeled a prize.

"I'm just got Lange never got back to Limbo. I think he'd have begun to suspect her of warning us. He'd have denied what you'd already heard, and most likely beat her to pulp." Carolina leaned her head against Ben's shoulder.

"It's over now, we made it back to the Ponderosa, that's all that matters." He pulled her close and planted a kiss on Carolina's forehead, "What do you say we quietly slip away to the small cabin I showed you the other day and leave the children here?" He winked, "I already talked to Adam, Hoss and Little Joe."

Carolyn wasn't about to argue. That being the case, that's exactly what they did.


End file.
